Eighteen Phase
The Eighteen Phase describes the event in which a highly destructive energy was released by combining the energy of eighteen dimensions and attempting to harness the energy that would be ultimately released by this conflication of dimensions. This experiment proved unsuccesaful and resulted in the deaths of eighteen people. The Speculum Theory is used as a basis for conducting this experiment. Date and Location It occured 400 years ago. In the middle of the Maurin Sea quite near the Blasted Lands. Background A group of scholars, scientists, philosophists and archmages from Sectum and Kritana each believed that each dimension has a different set of fundamental rules in which everything can exist. Such as the laws of physics where gravity may not exist or work differently than that of our world. Believeing they can merge together eighteen dimensions after a year of calculations they realise that if harvested incorrectly it would have resulted in all of their deaths and everything a large radius around them. They still believed that the benefits outweighed the costs. Method Due to the very nature of this experiment and the possible reprucussions, this was kept very secret and only a few eyewitnesses and shreds of evidence have been used to piece together the picture. The 18 men and women boarded a ship that contained all the equipment designed for the task. They travelled to the edge of the Blasted Lands where the conducted the experiment. However as there were no survivors of the experiment it is uncertain why they chose to combine eighteen dimensions. The energy released from three would have been destructive and unpredictable enough. Eyewitnesses A few merchants and traders were sailing on a course for Maura having come from Sectum. They reported a "large shining thing" perhaps a few hundred miles from their location on the horizon. Further questioning revealed that they contained the colours of the rainbow taking a shape of a cloud. They energy released was so large or different from what this world is use to that it distorted the Electromagnetic Spectrum. Large groups of creatures were found dead even as far as the coast of Maura. Some had visible scars and were shredded. Others seemed to die with no signs of injury. The merchants and traders aboard the ships became severely ill, the signs of death varied from person to person. Some having signs of growth on their bodies due to radioactivity, others simply died. Post-mortem examination proved nothing but magic revealed something suspicous. The water displaced caused 1.265 metre waves to reach the shores of Maura. They had very little energy so did not enter the mainland. Magic/Energy Poisoning? The archmages and scholars concluded that the energy released also contained some form of radioactivity. This resulted in the growth of many tumours. However magic revealed that there was an unnaturally high concentration of an unknown energy surrounding their bodies. The effects seemed to have dissipated over time but it is clear that the energy did not originate from this dimension and may be the cause of death. Report Conducted by: SK Category:History